


Haha, you’re gay

by LiteralCancerTM



Series: Crack Fictions [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Diary type fic, Gay, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Wtf am I doing up, its liek 5 am, just trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralCancerTM/pseuds/LiteralCancerTM
Summary: Sam’s journal of gay ;)))





	1. Chapter 1

The archangel took one look at me after Dean and I rescued him from Hell. “Haha, you’re gay” was the first thing he said to me.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple months later, I asked him out on a date. “Haha, you’re gay,” he replied. We still went out that night.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks and we’re dating, so we had sex. After, he said, “Haha, you’re gay.”


	4. Chapter 4

We told Dean, a day later, that we were dating. He and Gabriel both looked at me and said, “Haha, you’re gay.”


	5. Chapter 5

He moved in awhile after that. Once settled, I kissed him on the cheek. “Haha, you’re gay,” he responded.


	6. Chapter 6

Sometime four weeks after he moved in, Gabriel had another nightmare from his time in Hell. I had to comfort him. Later, when he calmed down, he whispered, “Haha, you’re gay.”


	7. Chapter 7

I came out to all my friends and family as **heteroflexible**. Gabe helped me. Then we went to my room and he said, “Haha, you’re gay.”


	8. Chapter 8

We’ve been dating for two years now, so I proposed to him. After he said yes, he also said, “Haha, you’re gay.”


	9. Chapter 9

Three months later, we were in the supermarket and he made and inappropriate joke. Then, after I didn’t laugh, he said, “Haha, you’re gay.”


	10. Chapter 10

A year later and we’re in a church, saying our vows. I put the ring on his finger. So he whispers, “Haha, you’re gay.”


	11. Chapter 11

Immediately, we’re on our honeymoon. We do _it_. Before falling asleep after, he says, “Haha, you’re gay.”


	12. Chapter 12

It’s been five months since we got married. We’ve settled down and I quit hunting, Dean has too. So I applied to work part-time at a bookstore. Gabriel said that’s pretty gay, which doesn’t make sense. He then proceeded to say to me, “Haha, you’re gay.”


	13. Chapter 13

I was best man for Dean at his and Cas’ wedding, Gabriel was Cas’. When Dean and Cas left the church, Gabe scorched over to me and took my hand. He said, “You look sexy in that tux.” Paused, and added, “Haha, you’re gay.”


	14. Chapter 14

I brought up the suggestion of adopting a kid, I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately. Gabriel seemed to consider it for a moment and replied, “Haha, you’re gay.”


	15. Chapter 15

Instead of a child , we got a dog. I named her Sabriel. Castile told me that’s mine and Gabriel’s ship name. Gabriel snorted at that and said, “Haha, you’re gay.”


	16. Chapter 16

I really do love him, ~~but the “Haha, you’re gay” thing has to stop. If anything, he’s the gay one. What with him always flirting and making innuendos. Stupid angels. Hopefully this is the end of these logs. I’ll see what I can do.~~

~~Until then, aideu.~~

haha hes gay^^^^^^^^^^uwu


End file.
